Mother's Day sadness
by Madrox126
Summary: Sherman never knew who his mother was when he was a baby. It made him wonder as Mother's Day came by. But he realised although he doesn't have one, he will have his loving father by his side forever.


**My very own heartwarming story of mr peabody and his son Sherman.**

 **It saddens me when we don't know what happens to his real parents so I made this Mother's Day story.**

 **The song is from rugrats in Paris because Sherman reminds me so much of Chuckie, because he doesn't have a mom (although he does get one in the end) And he has a dad who loves him very much and will always be there for him.**

 **Mr peabody and Sherman belong to dreamworks.**

 **'I want a mom' song belongs to cyndi lauper.**

It was a beautiful day and not just any day, it was a special one: Mother's Day.

Everyone was giving their mother a gift to show their gratitude. But only one person sadly doesn't have one or doesn't think he has one. Sherman woke up and went to the kitchen to see mr peabody working on his lunch for school. He noticed and smiled warmly at him. "Morning sherman."

Sherman yawned. "Morning mr peabody." He smiled tiredly. He got ready for school as he got dressed and was ready in the bike. He noticed some kids with their mothers as they give a gift to them. He looked sad, he wondered if he ever had a mother. His thoughts were broken by mr peabody.

"So do you remember the things I told you?" He asked him. Sherman nodded quickly. "Yes I do." As mr peabody dropped him off, he gave him a warm hug. Sherman smiled. "Have a good day son. Remember, although you might have a hard time at school, you'll have your friends with you." He told him as he saw shed and sad look. He was wondering what was making him sad. He shrugged it off though as he drove off, smiling before him. Sherman walked into school and saw mason, Carl and penny smiling at him.

"Hey guys, what's that you got?" He asked as he noticed the flowers and a heart shaped card. "Oh, these are Mother's Day gifts." Carl answered him. "Oh, what's Mother's Day?" Sherman asked, confusingly. "It's a day when we show our moms our love by giving them gifts and well...love" Mason told him.

He looked at him as he realised something. "Hey Sherman, I noticed that you only live with mr peabody, I was wondering if you like, you know, who your mother is?" Sherman froze as he heard mason. "Mason, didn't you remember, he doesn't have-" Carl stopped as he saw penny's glare. She then looked at him with a worried look. "Well, I uh, not Sure if I do have one or not. Mr peabody was the only one I looked at when I was a baby." Sherman answered, sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I just was, you know, wondering" mason said sadly. He felt terrible by asking him about his mom. He should've known.

"Oh, that's okay...I guess I never really had one, You know. I never knew like what it feels like to have one. I guess I'm the only one." He said, tears fell down his cheeks. His friends looked at him sadly as penny came and hugged him. "Hey, I'm sure your not the only one. I'm sure there are other people with no moms. It's okay to feel that way. Besides, you still have mr peabody." Penny reassured him softly.

they heard the bell going as they went to class. Sherman walked by the fountain as his friends went to class. He didn't feel like going in if they are going to talk about Mother's Day. He wished he had one. He saw the kids with their moms, laughing and hugging. He saw how happy they were and he wishes to have one of his own. To care and love forever. He began to sing softly to himself.

 _"I want a mom that will last forever,_

 _want a mom to make it all better._

 _want a mom that will last forever,_

 _I want a mom who will love me whatever._ " He sang as he kicked a rock.

 _"I want a mom to take my hand and make me feel like a holiday. A mom who tucks me in at night and chase the monsters away. I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby, and if I had a bad dream, to hold me when I cry. I want a mom that will last forever, I want a mom that will make it all better. I want a mom that will last forever I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever,"_

He stopped singing as the bell went and saw mr peabody smiling and waving to him. It comforts Sherman, knowing at least he has a caring parent. He ran and hopped into the seat with mr peabody. He noticed the tears running down sherman's cheeks. He got worried. "Son, what's wrong?" He asked. Sherman noticed and quickly wiped his eyes. "It's nothing. I-I'm fine." He lied. Luckily he didn't ask more as he drove off for home. As they entered the building, Sherman ran to his bedroom and cried.

He cried for a long time until he finally calmed down. He heard his door open as he saw his dad came in. Sherman felt his back being rubbed by mr peabodys paws as he sat down and placed a paw on his head.

He looked at his son worriedly. "Sherman, are you okay? I never seen you like this since...ever." Sherman smiled sadly at how soft mr peabody's voice is. He really loves his dad,and he always will, but something was on his mind, so he asked him. "Mr peabody...do I have a mom?" He asked shyly. Mr peabody froze. He didn't know he would ask a question like that. "Well Sherman...to be honest, I really don't know. I only found you in a box, no one was with you." He tried to explain it as much possible as he can remember. "Oh" he sighed sadly. He wished he could give a better answer for his son.

"But Listen. Penny called and told me what happened. I know how it feels to not have a mother. Well I did, but as time went on, I was sent to the pound to find an owner, turns out I didn't. So I know how you feel." He assured his son. "B-but if you didn't have an owner, why didn't you go back to her?" Sherman asked.

Mr peabody smiled warmly at him. "Well, I didn't because I knew she would be happy with her new owner. She is safe and that's what made me happy. I also know that maybe somewhere out there your mother is safe and happy too." He told him while hugging him close. Sherman smiled as he finally understood.

He may not have a mother, but maybe, someday he will get a chance to meet her. And maybe she is safe and happy. "Thank you mr peabody. That means a lot. And ummm, I made you something." He told his dad as he got a small card with a flower in it. Mr peabody smiled as he opened it up. In it, it says "I may not have a mother, but at least I still have a loving sweet father. Happy Father's Day." Mr peabody felt tears falling down his cheeks as he looked at The card and the flower lovingly before he hugged his son close. "thanks Sherman, that is very sweet of you." He told him as he got choked up.

Sherman smiled as he also hugged his dad as he also felt tears from his eyes. "I know it isn't much and I know it isn't Father's Day but..." He tried to explain. Mr peabody placed a paw on his mouth, shushing him.

"No, it's everything I ever wanted. And the best thing that ever came in my life...is when I first saw you. You made me into something I could never become. A loving father. And remember this. You may be growing up but to me, you'll always be my little precious boy. I love you Sherman and I will always stand by and protect you, no matter if we are close or far away. And...Thank you for being my son." He told him, as he began to cry softly. Sherman began to cry also as he hugged him tighter.

He never felt more grateful than when he has a loving father like mr peabody. And no matter what he would always be there for him. And someday when he does find his mother, he would be happy. But for now he already was Because he already has someone very special to him who will always have a special place in his heart.

...And no matter how old he gets or if he will goes to college, he will always love his dad...

 **My heart felt so warm while writing this. I hoped you enjoyed this**. :)


End file.
